


Cursed with you

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Curse AU, Developing Relationship, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Rating For Often Talk Of Death, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: Shiro couldn't bare to be around people, their deaths playing out in front of him while they talk about catching a movie. But nobody could know, they'd say he's crazy.Then one day he runs into a guy who has no death.





	1. You're like me

Ever since Shiro was a child he had always seen the world as colorless, not because he couldn't see color, but because it never mattered. He couldn't look at anyone without seeing them die, each one different, sometimes they would beg for life, sometimes they wouldn't have the chance. So he would spend most of his days looking out at the sky, since it didn't have an end or beginning he felt like he could trust it to never leave. 

He could never explain the horror or torment to his parents, Or anyone for that matter. They would think he's crazy, they would lock him up for saying he can only see his mother crying as she's bleeding out from a bullet when she's smiling and serving him a bowl of soup for dinner. 

Except for one day in highschool, it was halfway through the year and Shiro was late for his class, when he ran into a short kid with curly fawn hair. Shiro hadn't seen this boy before, though he didn't hang around or befriend people, he knew every person by how they would die. And when he looked at this boy.

There was no visions, nothing. no end.

Shiro couldn't seem to wrap his head around this, it must be a mistake, a fluke. Everyone will die one day. 

When pale, pupil-less eyes looked up. Shiro had seen just as much shock laying within him. The boy got up, brushing off his pants and then jolting when Shiro asked;

"Why can't i see your death?" The boy snorted back, "I could ask you the same."

Shiro froze, He was missing something, right? What did that mean, could he see other people die too? And even he would die one day, at least he thinks he will. For a curse that makes him see deaths, it's a shame he can't see his own.

The boy seemed to panic. "I mean uhh.." Shiro stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?" He turned away, bangs covering his flushed face, "I don't want to talk about this, i don't even know you." he muttered

Shiro was going to get to the bottom of this mystery boy, one way or another. "At least tell me your name." He said softly.

"M-Matt" He stuttered out, "I'm sorry, but i'm late for class", his gaze changed into a determined look. Pushing Shiro's arm off, he swiftly walked his way down the hall.

Shiro's eyes followed him, making notes of the way his hair curled, his walk. everything.   
He needed to see him again.

but first he had to deal with the consequences of being 10 minutes late to class.


	2. If you're done with dead people, you can call me

Shiro had somehow managed to coax Matt into sitting down and talking with him outside of school hours, They met up at one of Shiro's favorite restaurants. And the entire meal they sat quietly and ate, trying to get comfortable with each others presence, after being alone for all this time, it was weird for someone to be so close and not have to fear seeing something that makes you want to hurl your food back up. Every few minutes their eyes would flick up from their meal, meeting in a calm stare, trying to figure out what the other was thinking, and who was going to make a move first. 

tipping the waiter generously, Shiro got up first, waiting for Matt to finish wiping his mouth before walking to the door, opening it for Shiro.  
"after you" Matt offered, Shiro thought he almost saw a smirk.

They decided the best place to have this conversation was (not around their families) in a park, Matt knew a secluded place that no body went, years of separating himself from his peers was a big part of life, giving him a internal guide of how to avoid looking at people.

They say down on some soft-moss covered rocks. Just looking at the ground, a million things rushing through their heads, wondering what was okay to ask, wondering how similar they were after all. until Shiro coughed and spoke up.

"So, I see how people are going to die.."

Matt tsked. "We figured that out already, so do I" He crossed his arms. Looking up at Shiro, meeting his eyes, he questioned "So, how does it work for you? For me, people just look like how they will when they're dead. pale blue-purple skin and dark eyes- plus the injuries of their deaths, so it's easy to pull together how it happened". He rushed his words, starting to get anxious talking about his weird curse.

Shiro scratched his neck "Oof, sounds worse then what I see" he looked at the warm dusk sky, mixes of pinks and purples fading into blue on the horizon, clouds dancing with the wind. "I see the scene of their death, the look in their eyes as they die. The image reminds me of a distant memory, foggy but i can list details about it". 

Matt seemed to consider his words. "How long has it been happening to you?" "My whole life, as far as i remember" Shiro answered.

Shiro decided this conversation was going downhill, so he started to ask his questions." So, you said I'm not going to die?" The thought was so bizarre, was he immortal? or is he just going to poof out of existence one day, no pain, no body left to remember him by.

"I- I don't think so. You don't look dead, your skin is thick and your eyes are deep, and from what I can see, you have no injuries that would cause death" , voice getting quiet Matt leaned close, eyes tracing over him, jerking away when he realized how close he was. "And you said I won't die either?" He quirked his head.

"No, there was no vision, no crying, nothing" Shiro stated bluntly. 

after that they sat in a stiff silence for a few minutes.

"Y'know, if you ever need to uh, escape from dead people, you can call me" Shiro broke the silence again and slipped him a scrap of paper with his messily written phone number on it. His ears were red.

Matt visibly relaxed, took it and chuckled. "Yeah, I'll call you."


End file.
